


giving it a try

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, post 15x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Where instead they talk and it changes the course of their relationship.





	giving it a try

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr who requested it.

After weeks of being undercover and everything going off course before solving the case, Gibbs and Vance granted them both the next two days off.  
  
Ellie spent the first day catching up with her family that she couldn't really talk to the last few weeks, and thinking.  
  
A lot of thinking.   
  
She kissed Nick. She and Nick kissed.   
  
Her stomach tumbled and her heart raced at just the thought. Everytime she closed her eyes to sleep last night she could picture his confused look when she pulled away, could feel the heart gripping fear she tried so hard to hide when she didn't know where he was, see the looks he gave her as they talked at her desk, and the way his demeanor changed to _something else_ before she got in the elevator.   
  
She couldn't sleep.  
  
How could she when it hit her suddenly like a freight train..she liked Nick. _Like liked_ him. As in, she wanted to kiss him again, to feel him pull her close and press against her as he kissed her back.   
  
Which is how she guessed she got to where she was now. Standing in front of his door with a bag of his favorite breakfast burritos.   
  
(It also made her realize how much she actually knew about him which apparently was a lot)  
  
When he opened the door in nothing but a pair of sweats, rubbing at his hair with a towel and his torso still slightly wet..it was then she realized how doomed she was. She had to bite down any sounds that tried to escape at the look of him standing there like a goddamn male model. It was highly unfair at how attractive he was, something she noticed lots of times before but it never really hit her till now.  
  
 _Now that she wanted him_ she thought, biting her tongue.   
  
"Ellie?" His voice knocked her out of her thoughts. It certainly didn't help the heat curling in her stomach. "We don't go in 'till tomorrow."   
  
"I know." She cleared her throat. "I- I think we need to talk Nick..and I brought food?" She lifted the bag with a nervous sheepish smile.  
  
Nick's lips lifted at one corner as he let her in. "Just let me grab a shirt."  
  
Ellie had to bite down on her tongue hard to keep from blurting out that he could keep it off. But then Nick walked by her and she could swear he _smirked_. Bastard, he _knew_.   
  
"Are we really about to talk about this?" Nick asked, dropping himself (now with a shirt) onto the couch beside her and grabbing a burrito from the bag.   
  
"Yes." She sighed. "We're partners Nick, I don't want what happened to mess work up just because we were too afraid to talk."  
  
Nick's jaw clenched. "So you're only here to make sure we don't screw up in front of Gibbs?"  
  
She flinched back at him catching her unsaid comment about rule 12. While she was worried about it.."That's not the only thing- I- we kissed Nick."  
  
"I know." He avoided her eyes, picking at his burrito before finishing it.   
  
"And I-" Ellie took a breath. "It feels..different right? I mean it's not just me overthinking-"  
  
"You're right." Nick mumbled. "But we work together, and there's rule 12."  
  
Ellie bit her lip and nodded. "You're right, of course. Look I- I probably shouldn't have come here."  
  
She was chickening out and she knew it. Her intention was for them to talk about the feelings they could obviously both feel, she could see it and feel it from him.   
  
Quickly she moved to his door, but halfway there she felt his hand grab her wrist, giving a pull so she turned and stumbled right into him.   
  
"Ellie." Nick said softly. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.   
  
"Yeah?" She whispered just as softly.   
  
His hand moved to her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. She couldn't help but lean into his touch. "I think we need to test it out."  
  
"T-Test what out?"  
  
"A kiss..a real one, to see if we feel what we think we do."  
  
Ellie breathed out shakily and gave a little nod.   
  
Slowly they leaned in, their eyes closing right before their lips touched for the second time. This time there was no hiding behind Charlie and Luis. It was _them_ , Ellie and Nick.  
  
A whimper came from her when only seconds later Nick was pressing her against him like she had wanted, his hand tangling in her hair keeping her there. Not like she wanted to move away. Ellie gripped the edge of his shirt with one hand while the other rested on the back of his neck, fingers digging into his skin making sure he didn't move away either.   
  
It was like something snapped. Unresolved tension they hadn't even noticed until that moment.  
  
Ellie backed him up until he hit the couch, she expected him to break away or push _her_ down onto it but instead he let her do it, she felt a small rush of something that felt like power at Nick being under her, almost as if he was _surrendering_ to her. Ellie shifted to straddle him, making sure to lean down to not break their heated kiss.  
  
When they finally did get a hold of themselves and pull away, they both looked wrecked. Ellie felt her cheeks flush red at the way he was looking up at her, a grin on his lips and eyes dark.   
  
"What?" She murmured, fingers tracing random shapes on his chest without even noticing.   
  
"Just thinking..you looked hot as Charlie-" Her mouth dropped open slightly at his words. "But you like this-" His thumb ran across her lips making her breathing shudder. "-you make it really difficult not to take you to my bedroom right now."  
  
Her heart raced, her whole body now feeling flushed with a blush. "And if I ask you to?" She asked sounding slightly breathless.   
  
Nick groaned, leaning up to crush his lips to hers in a rough kiss.  "You deserve more than that Ellie."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yes." He mumbled against her lips.   
  
"So take me out on a date first." She said, lips curving upwards when he stared a little wide eyed at her. "I like you...you like me, and that kiss as Charlie and Luis obviously wasn't just an in the moment feeling-"  
  
"And work? Rule 12? You don't like disappointing Gibbs, you like following the rules, it's your safe space."   
  
"I know." Ellie said. "But, I want to try with you Nick..I have a good feeling about this you know? It just feels..right."   
  
He smiled widely. "Then let's go on a date."  
  
Ellie laughed a little happy laugh. "This weekend?"  
  
"This weekend." Nick agreed, pulling her in for another kiss. Ellie willingly falling into him.   
  



End file.
